Impressions and Timeliness
by AnonymousWriterSaysHi
Summary: Okay, PrusPol and Surprise ship! Prussia sees a beautiful "girl" around at his school and knows he just /has/ to talk to "her". But when he gets his womanizing butt handed to him by this actually-not-a-girl, will he realize that what he really needs is a little bit of love? HighSchool!AU. T for naughty language. Oneshot.


**This story goes to the wonderful admin of the tumblr blog "alltheaphheadcanons", Charli! She's such a sweetheart and if you are Hetalian who has not seen this blog you are WRONG! Go check it out, it's awesome! She's beautiful and accepting of anything! Sweet too! Hope you enjoy your PrusPol, Charli! It even has a surprise ship for you! Thanks so much for your wonderful work!**

**Gilbert's POV**

I stared. I don't know how long, I don't care. My eyes couldn't leave the _awesome_ babe in front of me. Cute, not very curvy though, not like it bothers me. But, this is a girl worth going after. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna go after her. Oh sheibe, she's turning around, I get to see her face. I get to see that beautiful…_boy's face?!_

I stared at the boy in a pink shirt, cream leather jacket, knee-length skirt, and wedge sandals. Whoa, whoa, whoa. I've got the hots for a boy? Jeez! This is…uh, well, actually kinda interesting. Maybe even awesome. Who cares that my family probably won't approve of me dating a guy? Aw well, who cares! All I gotta do is go up and put on my Prussian, awesome charm. He'll dig it.

"Yo Baby, how you…" I didn't even get out of the gate before he turned to me, slight scowl showing, "Okay, I'm totally a guy. I like my clothes but I don't want to be a girl. And I don't like players. So drop that crap and act like the adorably awkward guy I've been secretly watching for the last three weeks or else you can, like, walk away. That is, if you don't already because I'm a total boy in girls' clothes." I almost lost my fucking shit right there. Holy crap, confident boy is he? And he's been, "Watching me, huh?" The blonde boy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, you're hot and smart and athletic. Can you blame me? Look at yourself. I thought you were Mister Awesome yourself. You don't need reassurance because you're so perfect." I took this as a chance and leaned against the lockers beside me, "Well, you're the first piece of perfection I've ever laid my eyes on, Sweet Thing. I dig the confidence and the watching me for my awesome. I'm truly flattered that a babe like you is interested. Nice to know it isn't one-sided, am I right?"

"You are a fearless man, Beilschmidt. You don't care what people say about you, and I dig it hard core. Wanna, I don't know, go to a movie or something after school? Hell, I gotta a set of girls that would love a double date with me." I shrugged, "Depends on the chicks. I don't care if they're lesbians or whatever, but I mean, I gotta get along with them." The Polish boy flipped his hair – it was pretty hot, "Eliza and her girlfriend, Emma are gonna come. Sound good? Don't you hang out with Liz?" I nodded, "Yeah, every now and then. Emma's pretty kick-ass, so double date sounds good."

"Good. Dinner and movie? Typical date stuff, nothing fancy." I nodded before scratching the back of my head, "Sure thing Fel. Can't wait." I casually threw my arm around him, looking away to look cool and innocent, and he laughed and pushed me away, "You wish Prussian." He walked off and I smiled, not because he said yes (I mean, who could say _no?_), but at the fact that he called me a Prussian, instead of a German. That was awesome.

-That night—

_He's gonna be here soon, Ludwig! Get the Hell out of the bathroom! _I sat there fuming while Ludwig hogged the upstairs bathroom. I swear this little brother of mine was going to be the death of me. "Yo, Luddy, one minute or I break the door and throw your ass through the window!" German curses came from under the door and Gilbert sighed deeply. He knew that if he didn't kick his ass into gear in the next minute he'd be late. And the last impression he wanted to leave on Feliks was that he was sloppy or he didn't care. "LUDWIG GET OUT!" The door flew open and the angry, younger blonde stared angrily, "Vhat is your rush, Bruder? Gott."

"Got a date, Kid, and you are in my way!" Gil pushed himself into the bathroom and quickly did his hair and washed up. Ludwig just shook his head and walked away, knowing that he wouldn't understand. He scurried downstairs and grabbed his keys, "I want the house in one piece and tidy when I return! No sexy times while I'm gone!" Gilbert dodged the shoe thrown at him and dashed to his car, hopping in the totally cool 63 black Chevy Impala he drove (tastefully named Desiree) and sped down the road, watching for cops since he was about fifteen over the speed limit. Last thing he needed was a ticked for speeding. He looked up at the sky, sun setting in the distance and he smiled.

After twenty minutes of "safe" driving, Gilbert swerved into a parking space at the restaurant. He grit his teeth at the sight of Feliks checking his watch and talking to the girls at a booth inside. He ran and waved at a waitress, announcing that his friends were already here. He smiled at Feliks and slid recklessly into the seat beside him, trying to not notice the frown on the other boy's face. "Jesus, Gilbert, fantastic driving." Emma teased, rolling her eyes and leaning in to fix his hair, "And let's not forget the marvelous job you did getting ready." The albino swatted her away and threw his arm around the Polish teen, "Sorry about that. My brother was being a girl." Eliza groaned, "And he finds someone to blame, shocking." They all laughed as a waitress came and took orders.

So, you can guess what happened, right? We ate and went to the movie and all that crap. It was nice; Feliks even let me hold his hand and wrap my arms around him. It was pretty great! Now, after we finally got the Hungarian and Belgian girls to stop locking tongues in my back seat (no matter how hot it was), they went home and we drove around together. I pulled us up onto a cliff edge and we talked for like thirty minutes, getting to know each other. That was definitely the best part of the night, especially when we ended up making out under the stars. Ha! Shove that in your face homophobes! The awesome me is no longer looking for some hot girl cause I've got some awesome Polish boy ass! Suck it losers!

Alright, we noticed that we were late to get home so off I drove, perhaps slightly ignoring car laws in order to keep Feliks from getting in trouble. I got him to his place and walked him to the door, "I had the _best_ time tonight Gil. Thanks a ton. Let's…do it again sometime." He smiled and I nodded, "Awesome. Here's my number. Text me Babe." I went in to kiss him but he stopped me, catching his mom watching us. He blushed and squealed heading inside, "Yeah, yeah, I'll totally call you!" I smiled and laughed, waving at the woman staring at me. Well, she best get used to me cause I'm not going anywhere any time soon.

So, when I got home and saw the clean house and no Ludwig, I didn't really care. I knew what I had to do now, and, judging by the voices in the kitchen, my time was now. Mama was washing dishes and Dad was watching the game. I strutted into the kitchen with confidence, my talk all planned out. Everything was going to be okay. My mama turned and stared at me, seeing the serious expression, she put down the rag and plate, "What is it Sweetheart? Ludwig told me you went on a date tonight. How did it go?" I smiled bright and kissed her on her cheek, "Great Mama. Now, we gotta talk." I pulled her down and once I started, I could not stop.

"Damnit Gilbert I knew it! Now I owe your father twenty bucks!"

**Hope you enjoyed! This was your gift Charli!**


End file.
